


wordless

by yuusaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuusaku/pseuds/yuusaku
Summary: What matters has always been Aoi.





	wordless

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for ep8, also if you wanna take this as shippy rather than gen then (thumbs up)

It’s a long while, when she wakes up, before Akira gets to be fully alone with Aoi. There’s no way to explain Hanoi and the virus in ways that the doctors will fully understand and so there are tests they want to run, want to check that Aoi is safe and whole and not going to slip back into her coma.

For all that the actual tests are unnecessary, Akira can’t begrudge them that. He wants to know those things too, and the fact that he already _does_ know them - has been assured firmly by both Playmaker and Ignis, and trusts it - doesn’t change that. So he just waits for it to be done, waits at Aoi’s bedside the entire time. SOL Technology were going to fire him anyway and they’ll definitely fire him for letting Playmaker and Ignis go, so what does it matter? Let them find someone else to do his job, because what _matters_ is Aoi.

(what matters has always been Aoi)

He stays with her when she’s allowed home, too, dismissing the housemaid robot so that it’s just the two of them.

It hasn’t been in so long, though, and he doesn’t know what to do or say once it is; he hovers, mostly, asking if she needs anything more often than anyone has ever actually needed anything, and it’s obvious that Aoi is picking up on the awkwardness too. In the end, he just lapses into silence and disappears into the kitchen to try to get his bearings again.

_I don’t know what I would have done if you’d been gone_ , is what he wants to say, at the heart of it.

(he doesn’t remember how to bare his feelings like that, not even to her)

Aoi is the one who comes and finds him after a few minutes, when he still hasn’t managed to get ahold of himself enough to leave the kitchen. Says _oniisama_ in that quiet, questioning voice of hers, and Akira thinks, _I might never have heard that again_ , and that at least is finally enough to make _something_ click, enough that he steps over to her quickly and bends down to pull Aoi into a tight hug, clutching her to his chest.

He doesn’t know how to say the words and so he tries to put them into this instead; _I almost lost you_ and _I’ll never let this happen again_ and _never scare me like this again_ in the weight of his arms around her, in the way she tenses with shock at first but so quickly ends up clutching back at him, thin fingers knotted into the fabric of his shirt.

“I love you,” he tells her, fierce and choked, and if he doesn’t remember the last time he said it so openly he at least knows that he’ll never let that be the case again.


End file.
